Vergüenzas
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: Cada cierto tiempo había en el equipo algún Titan desdichado que desease que la tierra se lo engullera sin masticarlo. Lamentablemente, para ellos, la misma tierra se encargaba de escupirlos apenas probarlos. Serie de mini relatos.
1. Momento vergonzoso número I

**Pareja: **Red-X & Raven

**Summary:** Cada cierto tiempo había en el equipo algún Titán desdichado que desease que la tierra se lo engullera sin masticarlo. Lamentablemente para ellos la misma tierra se encargaba de escupirlos apenas probarlos.

**Nota:** Intento de humor. Serie de one shots que en su mayoría tendrán continuación. Unos relatos no estarán tan minis como otros.

Teen Titan no me pertenece y yo lloro por eso.

* * *

><p><strong>VERGÜENZAS<strong>

Momento vergonzoso número I: El derrumbe.

* * *

><p>¡Bien!¡Esto sí que era vergonzoso! Si su equipo la viera ahora mismo seguramente pensaría… bueno, en verdad ella no sabía qué pensarían, pero a ciencia cierta de seguro sería algo malo. Soltó un gemido y se sintió muy incómoda. Excesivamente incomoda.<p>

– No te muevas más por favor.

Rogó, casi suplicó, ella batallando en controlarse. No quería que por un descuido de ella ambos terminaran muerto. Obviamente por cortesía de sus poderes.

–L-o… Lo siento, no es mi intención – balbuceó sonrojado el chico bajo la máscara, con un tono de voz que mostraba placer – t-te juro que no era mi intención terminar así.

Ella sólo asintió incómoda, sin saber cómo hacer para salir de '_esa' _circunstancia. Y más porque, bueno, apegándose a la molesta verdad, de cierta manera le daba un placer culposo estar así.

–Tú tampoco te muevas mucho.

Rezongó él después de unos minutos cuando ella intento arrastrar su cadera hacia arriba en un intento de acomodarse mejor. Raven sólo asintió levemente, intentando no moverse más para no volver a estar tan pegada de '_eso'_. Porque si, ella, la pura y buena y casta Raven, había terminado en una posición muy comprometedora con el ladronzuelo Red-X. Sin modo alguno de escapar los dos de momento.

Y todo era culpa de Cyborg y su inútil y mala puntería. Ella sólo estaba haciendo su labor de justiciera persiguiendo al ladrón –el cual había robado una generosa cantidad de dinero en el banco de la ciudad – que huía de ellos mientras una socarrona risa se escapaba de su garganta.

–_Nunca lo hubiera perseguido –_Pensó inquieta al notar como él se desplomaba sobre ella, juntando su pecho semidesnudo con el de ella misma. Otro gemido ahogado al _sentirlo _más cerca.

–Perdón, la espalda me mata – murmuró él en su oído, rosando con su aliento la oreja de la chica.

Y ella no le dijo nada. Ni como hacerlo. Pues de no ser por él posiblemente no hubiese salido viva de ese accidente. Si, el villano la había salvado. Ella lo había estado persiguiendo por las calles. Sola. Su equipo se había separado pues Adonis y Red–X, por azares del destino, habían atacado el mismo día en diferentes lugares. Y mientras Cyborg y Chico Bestia iban por el otro, Robin, Star y ella intentarían capturar al enmascarado. En esos momentos ella era la única que no estaba atrapada en alguna 'x' pegajosa contra algún muro y le seguía como su sombra: pisándole los talones.

Todo hasta que de la nada un rayo de Cyborg se estrelló contra un rascacielos y provocó un derrumbe de escombros hacia el sitio donde ella se encontraba y, centrada estaba en su tarea, se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que el mundo se le caía encima. Cerró los ojos en el aire, no pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo y esperando salir viva de eso. No obstante sólo sintió unos brazos rodeándola e impulsándola al piso, bajo del cuerpo del ladón, el cual se había transportado, sin darse cuenta, para cubrir a la bruja y ponerla a salvo de lo que el chico robótico había provocado.

Así que sí. El chico logró salvarla, dañando en el acto su cinturón para tele transportarse y destrozando el comunicador de la gótica en aquellos escombros que les rodeaban. Ambos de milagro sobrevivieron, puesto que se formó un hueco apretujado en el área donde ellos estaban.

Pero ahí no acaba el problema. No señor. Al parecer el estar él sobre ella, con una de sus piernas masculinas separando ligeramente las femeninas de ella y sus pelvis dolorosamente cercas las unas de las otras, había acarreado despertar la parte sagrada del castaño. El cuál estaba más que avergonzado y no dejo de dar muestras de ello en todo el trascurso del tiempo que había estado ahí con Raven. Solos y apretujados.

Y Raven había notado cómo el intentaba separar – fallidamente he de aclarar– esas partes de ella, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos, colocando todo el peso de sus pies en las puntas de los dedos y echando la cadera lo más lejano que se lo permitía la roca que los tenía prisioneros. Una posición totalmente incómoda, de poca ayuda y que ya había sido desecha por el ladrón al no aguantar más el dolor del cuerpo.

Raven se sintió culpable, a sabiendas que el que su enemigo estuviese ahí, lastimado, con la ropa desgarrada, y medía mascara estrellada era en parte su culpa. La otra parte de la culpa era de Cyborg, –gruñó por eso– pero de él se encargaría más tarde. Intentó tranquilizarse, para poder usar sus poderes sin que las rocas se partieran y los aplastaran, y con mesura acarició la espalda del ladrón.

–… Q-que haces –gimió en un susurró él, sintiendo la deliciosa caricia de la Titán.

–intento curar tú espalda.

– ¿A-a-sí?

Otro gemido y sintió como alguien se alegraba un poco más.

–T-t-tengo que tocar el área si quiero que sane. A-a-así que por favor intenta c-o-o-ontenerte un poco.

Bien, ambos estaban excitados y dispuestos físicamente. Una vergüenza total para ambos.

Su espalda musculosa y caliente fue tocada en su totalidad por las frías y suaves manos de la chica, sanando con dificultad lo más que podía la espalda del muchacho que reposaba sobre ella. Pasaron unos minutos en donde ambos se mordían el labio hasta que ella paró de hacerlo.

–Es lo más que puedo curarte.

Murmuró temblorosa, sintiendo que sus poderes se descontrolarían en cualquier momento.

– ¿Aún no puedes usar tu poderes de tele transportación?

Preguntó él, con el dolor en su mayoría mermado. Su voz ronca volvió a retumbar en su piel.

–Estas muy cerca de mí y así no puedo concentrarme del todo. Muy apenas logré hacer magia curativa, no quiero ni imaginar intentar hacer otro tipo de magia.

Estaba inquieta. Pero aun así logró murmurar lentamente, intentando no exaltarse al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella.

–Bueno, si te consuela a mí me alegra notoriamente el haber acabado sobre ti antes que cualquiera otro de tus compañeros.

Soltó ahora sin vergüenza el hombre provocando que Raven se sonrojara aún más.

–Supongo que gracias.

Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. Lo cual lamentó al instante al notar como vibraban un poco las piedras sobre ellos. Red–X se tensó, y al ver como las rocas dejaban de estar peligrosamente a borde del colapso meditó sobre su situación.

–Tal vez si cambiases de posición podría lograr que te concentrases mejor.

Raven sólo lo miró en esa oscuridad. Con una curiosa voz le respondió preguntándole:

– ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?

Levantó la ceja izquierda, esperando a que se explicase.

–Tú… sólo no te alteres mucho por esto.

Murmuro nuevamente, y esta vez su brazo derecho la alzaba un poco, logrando meterse entre su cintura y el piso, y Red–X la jalaba hacia él, pegándose lo máximo posible al cuerpo de la bruja –la cual boqueaba como pez e intentaba que no le diera un paro cardiaco ante tan escandalosa unión– y lentamente la comenzó a girar con su peso hacia arriba de él, hasta lograr que se colocase por completo como antes estaba el chico. Ella arriba y él abajo, con las piernas entrelazadas y una terrible cercanía entre los dos. Eso sólo alborotó un poco más la hormona del joven al sentir el peso del busto de la chica sobre su pecho. Gruñó lleno de placer, esperando que la chica no tomara eso en cuenta.

–Espero y así tú tengas más libertad de movimiento –

Raven al instante notó que eso era cierto. Como su acompañante lo había previsto: ella, al ser de complexión mediana, lograba deslizarse con mayor facilidad en el lugar. Usando esto a su favor, desenrosco su pierna de donde estaba y con mucho cuidado escaló sobre el cuerpo del chico hasta sentarse en su abdomen, restregando ciertos atributos sobre la cara del hombre. Respiró lo más que pudo por unos segundos, tranquilizándose lo suficiente como para tener el control necesario para salir de ahí.

–Moriría feliz a…

No terminó de balbucear el chico, pues una escalofriante energía los envolvió y sacó del lugar en menos de un segundo. Terminando así en uno de los almacenes cercanos a la costa.

–…quí…

Concluyó por decir, cuando sintió que la energía que los cubrías se alejaba de ellos de una forma sinuosa y rápida. Cerrando ambos los ojos por la luz que les lastimaba la vista. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, alegres de ya no estar atrapados en ese lugar. Raven comenzó a incorporarse, alejando su cuerpo del chico.

–Creo que debería de agradecerte el salvar…

Empezó a hablar, pero el castaño la sujetó del brazo, la colocó nuevamente con la espalda dando al piso y lanzando la estrellada máscara a algún lugar desconocido la besó con ansias, recorriendo sin pudor ni temor la piel de ella con sus grandes manos. Varias ventanas estallaron por la sorpresa y por el gozo de la hibrida.

–Todo el tiempo quise hacer eso.

Le gruño en el oído por última vez, apretando su hombría contra su femineidad.

–Gracias por curar mi espalda – la volvió a besar – y si algún día quieres que te vuelva a rescatar, sólo avísame. Ya sabes cuál es el precio.

Le sonrió pícaramente, y tomando su cinturón desapareció dejando a Raven despeinada y con la boca abierta mirando donde antes estaba él. Indignada profirió un grito, que se combinó con su frustración sexual y que hizo temblar media ciudad.

Excitada, crispada y abochornada sólo un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

¡Si, la salvó! ¡Pero el muy hijo de puta le había mentido sobre su cinturón!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Oh! ¡Ese Jason es un pilluelo!

Bueno, sé que la que debería de tener vergüenza soy yo al sacar otra historia sin actualizar las que tengo. Pero la verdad es que mi vergüenza está de vacaciones en estos momentos…

Ñee… bueno, hoy cumplo años (wuu!), así que decidí regalarme mi propia seria de one shots. (Sí, me hago un auto regalo ._.), así que espero y disfruten (lo que lo lean) mi regalo de mi para mí!

Como sea, ahí nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización dentro de quien sabe cuándo! :)!

Saludos,

Pichón Salvaje.

PD.- Cualquier error que hayan visto favor de avisarme de él!

**09/Febrero/2014**


	2. Momento vergonzoso número II

**Pareja: **Robin y su mala suerte.

**Summary:** Cada cierto tiempo había en el equipo algún Titán desdichado que desease que la tierra se lo engullera sin masticarlo. Lamentablemente para ellos la misma tierra se encargaba de escupirlos apenas probarlos.

**Nota:** Serie de one shots que en su mayoría tendrán continuación.

Teen Titan no me pertenece y yo lloro por eso.

* * *

><p><strong>VERGÜENZAS<strong>

Momento vergonzoso número II: El amorío en las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Él se sentía dichoso.<p>

No.

Más que dichoso.

Él estaba muy orgulloso. Excesivamente orgulloso. Su reflejo en cualquier cosa que se dejase reflejar enaltecía su ego. No es que fuese muy presumido. No, él no creía que lo fuese. Tampoco es que todos los días a todas horas se sintiese de esa forma. Para nada. Sabía que creerse la gran cosa no ayudaría jamás en su vida personal.

Pero ese día… Ese día tenía que conceder que se le inflaba el pecho con cada paso que daba. Él era un Titán. Y no cualquier Titán. Era _Él Titán. _El líder de todos los de su equipo, aquél que había dado con el paradero de la banda de criminales que últimamente les estaba dando dolor de cabeza a todos sus compañeros durante meses.

Él los había encontrado. Él que no tenía ni poderes, ni magia –ni mucho menos un cañón súper espectacular que salía de su brazo – fue quien les localizó valiéndose de su astucia y sus habilidades de detective. Si Batman supiera de eso de seguro le hubiera mirado con orgullo.

Sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de poder demostrar su valía ante sus compañeros. Subió unas escaleras hacia la azotea, dispuesto a seguir celebrando internamente su pequeña victoria. Todo sería mejor si tan sólo hace unos pocos días Red-X no se hubiese escapado de las garras de su equipo. Pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su equipo lo atraparía, así como lo hacían con todos los villanos que se atrevían a pisar su vecindario.

Nada podría arruinar su pequeña victoria. Su pequeña y enorme victoria por la cual se le inflamaba el pecho hasta el punto de parecer un gallo vanidoso coqueteándole a las gallinas.

En pocas palabras –que en realidad él se encargaría de que fueran bastantes – era todo lo contrario a Raven el día que regresó con las manos vacías después de haber perseguido a Red-X durante sabe cuánto tiempo en quién sabe dónde. Y por contrarío se refería a su frustración increíblemente notoria, a su atuendo lleno de polvo y a las mejillas más sonrojadas que detonaban el estado de ira absurdamente borde.

Los gritos indescifrables de la demoniza hacía Cyborg casi ocasionan que el metálico terminase en un estado más muerto que vivo. Sin embargo, Cyborg aun agradece, después de semanas, a Chico Bestia por haberle preguntado a la chica que en dónde había conseguido tener el aspecto de haberse revolcado en la tierra. Eso por el motivo que la susodicha se atragantó con su saliva y en un dos por tres se fue quejándose en voz baja de la estupidez de los cañones sónicos.

En fin, Raven era toda una maraña de pelos, tierra e insultos andante, y ninguno sabía cómo era que Red-X había huido a ciencia cierta, ni tampoco porque la chica había terminado en ese estado... Aunque los gritos ilegibles de la bruja en ese día daban a entender que Cyborg era el culpable de todo.

Pero bueno, Robin no se preocuparía por las miradas extremadamente amenazantes que le lanzaban al hombre máquina. Ni la evidente manía de apretar los labios, fruncir el cejo y explotar las bombillas que intentaba mantener oculta la gótica cada vez que alguien mencionaba al ladrón... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el petirrojo, tendría que ser Red-X un tema tabú puesto que su suministro de bombillas había disminuido considerablemente. Constancia de eso lo daba el propio Chico Bestia que, al estar cercano a la recamara de Raven, seguidamente podía notar como al escuchar ésta el nombre tabú se encrespaba y terminaba con más de las treinta bombillas que iluminaban el pasillo.

¡Pero eso era tema aparte!

Él se sentía como un vanidoso pavorreal con todas sus plumas abiertas al sol. Casi, casi hasta podía imitar a uno de esos pollos terriblemente enormes, coloridos y plumeados pavoneándose por todo el corral. Siguió subiendo las escaleras lentamente sin fijarse por donde pisar, inflamado cada vez más y más su pecho. Él estaba rebosante de alegría. Él estaba alzando la barbilla, demostrando ser digno de su maravillosa vida. Él estaba… estaba… ¿Cayendo?

Fue en un parpadeo. Un mini parpadeo para ser específicos. En un momento estaba bailando sobre sus asombrosos reflejos y su asombroso sentido lleno de astucia, y en otro momento estaba besando literalmente las escaleras de la manera más aparatosa posible. Sonrojado se levantó sacudiéndose las rodillas y agradeciendo que nadie más lo hubiese visto… ¿cierto?

–Ahh…

¿CIERTO?

Pero no, no era cierto. Chico Bestia lo miraba ahí con los ojos convertidos en puntos pequeños separados por una gran línea recta y horizontal que en realidad era su boca. La nariz misteriosamente había desaparecido, pero en ese momento el petirrojo no pareció reparar en ello.

¿Al menos el chico verde tendría la consideración de no arruinarle su pecho de pollo orgulloso cierto?

… ¿Cierto?

–Sabes… si Star Fire se entera de tu amorío con las escaleras posiblemente las destruye.

Una sonrisa socarrona y Robin sintió como toda la sangre le subía a los cachetes.

– ¡CÁLLATE!

– ¡Viejo! ¡Si sólo quieres intimidad con tu amada no es necesario que me grites así!

Y el desgraciado huyó, dejando al petirrojo más avergonzado que orgulloso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prr… tenía más de la mitad escrito de este one shot, pero decidí entrar a trabajar este semestre y ahora sí que no pude continuar nada hasta el día de hoy.

De mis otras historias no sé cuándo actualice. Esta al menos como son pequeños relatos del día a día es más fácil de que los desarrolle sin explotar por la carga de trabajo que me deja el despacho y la escuela. En fin, si actualizare las otras lo juro! De hecho _en In Memoriam_ ya tengo la mitad, pero me falta tiempo, así que les pido una enorme disculpa (a quienes lo leen) por eso.

En fin, espero y disfruten este relato. Advierto que no todos serán de la pareja Red-X&Raven, pues mi intención es escribir sobre los personajes que se me vayan ocurriendo, pero como no puedo evitar escribir de ellos hare bastantes referencias en ocasiones a ellos.

(Sí, si abra más relatos comprometedores de ellos)

Por cierto ¿Es correcto ponerle serie de One shots?Ya ni sé lo que hago D:

Como sea, tengo sueño ya, nos leemos hasta la próxima! :)!

Saludos,

Pichón Salvaje


	3. Momento vergonzoso número III

**Personaje: **Cyborg

**Summary:** Cada cierto tiempo había en el equipo algún Titán desdichado que desease que la tierra se lo engullera sin masticarlo. Lamentablemente para ellos la misma tierra se encargaba de escupirlos apenas probarlos.

**Nota:** Serie de oneshots que en su mayoría tendrán continuación.

TeenTitan no me pertenece y yo lloro por eso.

* * *

><p><strong>VERGÜENZAS<strong>

Momento vergonzoso número III: Cumpleaños ajeno.

* * *

><p>Hace un mes Cyborg había creído lo que era enrojecer hasta los circuitos… Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era insignificante comparado a lo que estaba padeciendo en ese mismo instante.<p>

Porque sí, había pasado pena y culpa cuando Raven le había hablado –a gritos he de añadir– en alguna lengua incomprensible para todo el sexo masculino, no sólo del mundo, sino que también de todos los universos habidos y por haber. Únicamente Star había entendido parte de ello, y eso porque la propia gótica había censurado las partes más relevantes de su historia.

En efecto, fue una situación incómoda y horripilante que ahora le parecía el paraíso. Raven era realmente malvada, pero comparado con esto era un simple, hermoso y esponjoso conejito blanco haciendo sus gracias diminutas en la alfombra de la sala… un conejito blanco que era superado con creces por esta terrible cruza de bestias mitológicas.

Porque esto distaba de ser un pequeño mamífero; esto era un enorme, furioso, irritado y agresivo hibrido de dragón cruzado con hembra de basilisco, que aventaba fuego, escupía veneno y... hacía sus monstruosas gracias tamaño colosal en la alfombra de la sala...

La bestia hacía de todo para amedrentar a su presa: fruncía el ceño y abría las fauces ferozmente para demostrarle lo que era el verdadero temor, chorreando lava venenosa a través de su afilada hilera de colmillos, rugía y aleteaba, imponiéndose ante todo ser que lograse ver. Ningún antiguo caballero de la mesa redonda, ni el Rey Arturo, ni el mismo Merlín, hubiesen aceptado adentrarse a la perturbadora aventura de enfrentar al hibrido que en ese mismo instante le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y se saboreaba a que sabrían sus circuitos ahumados.

Lo peor del asunto es que él no tenía un ejército que le ayudase a enfrentarlo. Ni si quiera ningún amigo que le apoyase escondido entre los matorrales y rezase por su miserable y tecnología vida. No, nada de eso. Él estaba sólo y desamparado, defendiéndose con pequeño y delgado palito de madera que ardería cómo alma en el infierno cuando el venenoso dragón escupiese fuego sobre él y su inútil arma.

Tembló involuntariamente. Si, definitivamente a Raven le tenía el exagerado temor sano y común que a cualquier mujer en la vida se le debe de tener en todo momento; pero a éste ser no podía tenerle el temor común y corriente reservado exclusivamente para las mujeres. A ésta mamá gallina – porque sí, era una madre de familia quien le atormentaba – se le debía de otorgar el título al ser más poderoso y temible de la galaxia… o del universo.

Porqué _ella_ –sí, _ella_ en cursivas para demostrar la magnitud del asunto – no paraba de darle la reprimenda de su vida. A grito pelado. En público. Solo. Sin apoyo de sus amigos, ni nadie que le auxiliase. Mientras había infantes de cuatro o menos años llorando y otro grupo de madres de familia lo fulminaban con la mirada. En cambio, los únicos que no le veían mal era el grupo de paramédicos que se llevaban a lo que hace unos momentos había sido un payaso alegre y juguetón… y esto porque estaban más centrados en intentar que el payaso no estirara la pata y llegase vivo al centro de salud más cercano. En resumen el ahora ex querido Titán estaba pasando un trago amargo, agachando la mirada, mientras una señora de un metro con cincuenta centímetros de estatura parecía ser más alta que la Torre T, sin que sus amigos se dignasen a responder por él. O mínimo a averiguar si aún seguía vivo.

Porque sí, los muy malitos habían huido, y estaba seguro que ahora ellos estaban a kilómetros de distancia respirando entrecortadamente en la cómoda y segura guarida en forma de T, mientras el sufría algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa. Sufría algo que había sido culpa de la gótica, y que ahora creía firmemente que esto había sido llevado a cabo con alevosía, dolo y traición por parte de su querida "hermanita" para vengarse de cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho ese día que regreso como si fuese una fiera.

Y afirmaba eso con vehemencia, pues no por nada Raven había sorprendido a todos ese día diciendo que quería ir a jugar un poco de fútbol americano en el parque esa misma tarde. Cosa que todos le creyeron la mentira y cayeron como bobos en su trampa… o bueno, al menos él era el bobo que sí cayó en la trampa… y aunque eso sonase exagerado, e inclusive algunos dirían que tal vez la cuervo sólo quería ejercitar un poco al aire libre, la evidencias lo respaldaban, porque si había una cosa que todos ellos sabían sobre Raven en el equipo era que ella jamás lanzaba el balón al lugar equivocado… ¡JAMÁS!

Pero está vez así lo hizo al momento de pasarle el balón, ocasionando que cayera en quién sabe dónde, haciendo que él – la ahora víctima – se ofreciese a ir por el balón junto con el mutante. Mutante que al ver la escena antes que Cyborg – escena en dónde había una tarta de chocolate arruinada; en dónde el payaso (con alergia al cacao) se convulsionaba violentamente mientras era auxiliado por una ama de casa en lo que llegaba la ambulancia; y dónde especialmente había un centenar de niños llorando espantados – había decidido huir convertido en una libélula sin avisar a su amigo, pues ya se había enfrentado a situaciones parecidas y sabía que era él o el robótico quien sobreviviría a esa situación. Obviamente decidió por él muy cabrón, pensó Cyborg cuando se dio cuenta muy tarde en dónde había ido a caer.

De Star Fire y Robin no quería ni hablar. Sí, siempre había sabido que el petirrojo asustado podía ser igual de miserable que Chico bestia, pero jamás lo llegó a pensar de la alienígena, la cual al igual que Robin sólo lo había visto a lo lejos y, ambos haciendo como que no lo veían, se alejaron de puntitas caminando hacia atrás, esperando no ser notados por ninguna persona ahí presente.

Y ahora estaba él ahí desde hace unos cuarenta minutos, sonrojado, apenado, con nauseas, esperando – siempre parado, con la cabeza gacha y las manos inertes en los costados – su cercana muerte, mientras una señora de mediana edad, bajita y con el cabello rojizo por la tintura, le gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras todos los transeúntes le miraban con lástima y los invitados de la fiesta lloraban o le miraban asesinamente –a excepción del payaso, que posiblemente estuviese agonizando por el chocolate dentro de la ambulancia – señalándolo cómo un ingrato sin corazón.

Sip, hace un mes Cyborg creía saber lo que era enrojecer hasta los circuitos. Ingenuo de él, pues ahora definitivamente sabía lo que era que estos ardieran al rojo vivo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Pueden creer que tenía esto listo desde hace meses pero se me olvido subirlo? Si no es porque decidí actualizar mi otra historia no me habría dado cuenta D:

Bueno, con este one shot tuve un disgusto, ya lo había escrito antes, pero miserablemente no se qué pensaba que antes de cerrar el archivo no lo guardé. Se me arrugó la cara de tal payasada, en especial porque me había gustado mucho como quedó.

¡Argh! ¡De sólo acordarme me estiro las greñas!

Bueno, pero al menos logré acordarme de lo que más quería poner, así que no es lo mismo, pero igual no está mal este escrito (¿Cierto? ¡CIertooo? D:)

Bueno, una disculpa de nuevo por la tardanza, esto no debería de haber pasado –estrella la cara contra la laptop–

¡En otras dos semanas el otro once shot!

¡Wuuu!

–Gira en la imaginaria silla –

¡No leemos pronto!

Saludos,

Pichón Salvaje


End file.
